In the past, speaker stands primarily aimed the tweeter and mid-range speakers to ear level for better sound dispersion throughout the room. In addition, such speaker stands elevated the speaker a considerable distance off the floor in an attempt to limit the amount of vibratory motion transmitted between the speaker and the floor, the theory being that distance would weaken and lessen the vibration signal generated by the speaker. A four to eight inch separation between the floor and speaker cabinet was found to be the most practicable distance.
It is important to limit such vibratory motion in order to prevent the transmission of these vibrations from the speaker cabinet to the sound reproduction equipment, i.e., the phonograph turntable or tape deck, and to prevent reverberation of sound energy off the floor and back into the speaker cabinet. Such mechanical feedback serves to disrupt the generated signal of the turntable or tape deck and generally dampens and impedes the resonating quality of the speaker cabinet thereby reducing the overall quality of the sound being reproduced.
It is the purpose of the present invention to adjust the projection angle of the speaker enclosure for good sound dispersion and to effectively attenuate any vibratory motion transmitted from the enclosure to the stand. The invention does this by utilizing anti-vibration and acoustic absorbing materials formed into air chambers which dissipate the vibratory energy thereby not requiring elevation of the speaker box a considerable distance from the floor.